mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bigbear
Bigbear is bigbear629's first mascot, and the second mascot in existance. Also - the coolest bear around. History BigBear is an open and friendly, though at times mysterious figure in Mascot Society. There was once a project on earth known as LEGACY. The team on it fully realized due to the self destructive nature of humanity, the human race was more than likely to end up destroying itself. Thus they decided to build a huge uninspiredly named structure known as "The Ark". It contained vast sums of information of human history culture and scince, and the genetic codeing of the entire population of humans (including those already on record). It also included valuable and unique prototypes, such as the EMBER technology, and the early ancestors of BAIR tech. Many valuable or unique humans (such as superhumans and people who shown the best in humanity) were also put in self sustaining cryo-pods. However, the Director had grown tired of humanity. Tired of all he and his own species faults, tired of the war, the hate, intolerance, and evil of humans. Having the potentiol to re-make humans was a grave mistake in his opinion. It went past the laws of natuarl selection that humans themselves so often bent. It was time, he thought, for a choice to be made. Humans either make things work from here on out, or humans die out. No more second chances. He plated a virus within the human DNA archive that would corrupt every bit of information, down to the very last DNA strand, and another one that would cause most if not all the cryo pods to fail. He did not, however, want humanities achievements to go to waste. Thus he created a guardian of the Ark, his own legacy, as he always did have a love of bears, with all the best traits he could think of distilled into him, including a bit of himself, and the raw materials of his old stuffed bear. He said a goodbye to his legacy, wiped his memory, secretly secured him within the Ark, and waited for the end. The Ark would later be entombed within the early forming Mascotia, and a failsafe would later activate Bigbear's pod. Big found Spot and Stauro. He made friends with them, but then moved on in order to explore. The bear wandered across the grassy landscape until he found a large tribe of bears. There, he met many others, including Spox. Spox became a good friend of the bear, and Big summoned his little brother, Smallbear, and left him in his care. One day, Spox went berserk. He tried to kill the bear and became a tyrant. BigBear and Smallbear managed to escape. They came across a creature by the named of Specle, who joined them. Eventually, they settled in a grassy field and built a castle. Some time later, Spox reappeared with his tribe of bears. Spox once again tried to kill Big. The bear challenged Spox to single combat, and they fought. After a long, hard battle, the bear won. Spox was presumed dead. The bears declared the bear their leader, but he refused. He instead named Smallbear the leader, which was always his dream. Smallbear named the bear, saying 'Bear, I'll always remember you. The biggest bear. Bigbear.' Bigbear proceeded to set up many small businesses that flourished, and named this big corporation Bearco. Among other things, he made the B.A.I.R line of mechs (AKA Bearformers), fought in the slug wars, and made several wildlife parks and pet shops. Nobody really knows where he gets his resources, and when asked BigBear lightheartedly redirects the conversation 9in reality acquired from the secret Ark). Wherever he gets his supplies, most mascots are just happy about the improvements and entertainment they bring. Everone had already forgotten the incident until later, when Bigbear was on vacation. T GAR stumbled across a hidden room lit with torches, and he opened a door, closing it behind him. It was a gigantic labyrinth, and after a week-long journey, Jordan found the final room, and was shocked. It contained Spox, chained up. At the sight of Jordan, he broke loose of his chains and attacked. In an epic fight, Jordan came out victorious, and Spox once again disappeared, unknown if he progressed to hide in a further room in the maze, or if he really was dead. Bear has been involved in many misadventures with his friends, but spends a great deal of time doing who knows what in his castle. When he finally emerges, he often has some outrageous yet grand idea or plot. Time gets away from him when he does this though, and he finds himself disappointed that he misses so many opportunities for adventure and hanging out with friends. He recently went on a trip for parts unknown, and has now returned, determined to bring some new excitement to Mascotia's table. Personality Bigbear is a cool guy. He's laid back, but when it comes to a fight, his anger is unlimited and fuels his power. Although he doesn't see Smallbear very often, they maintain a healthy relationship. Though Bigbear is open about his past and otherwise, a lot is still unknown about him. He is known to be able to make friends with nearly any mascot he meets. In business, he cares a lot about the environment, so he makes many environmentally friendly products. His relationships in the past include his assistant, Flo, and the demon cat known as Kelly. Currently, he is single. Relationships Friends: *Tadpole *Spot *Stauroteuthis *Drunk Lobster *Budgey *Ploxl *Smallbear *Jordan *Mally *Specle *Kaptain K *Advavi *Loffica (he helps her with anger management, and gives her (moderatly bad) advice on wooing Ploxl (hilarity often follows) *Some kaiju Enemies: *Luscivia (Big considers her to be the Yoko Ono of his friendship with Spot, and sometimes goes out of his way to prank, bug, and generally annoy her) *Some Kaiju *Tortanosaur *Catzilla Some Bearformers. Unknown: Spox bigbear vs m g.jpg|BigBear and Godzilla Wooping butt. dsi 6 070.JPG|Big Loves dinos, pikmin, and transformers stuff 088.JPG|Many Faces Of BigBear stuff 078.JPG|"The lady said no!" Trivia *The second creature to arrive on mascotia. *One of the most interesting bears in the world. *He doesn't drink often, but when he does, he drinks dostoho. *The Leading businessman in mascotia. *He was featured in several flipnotes by the handsome, mysterious and in no way related to him bigbear629 *He once saved an entire wiki by himself when everyone else had given up hope. Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Mascotian Category:Mammal Category:Sparklebrook Category:Bigbear629 Category:Mascotia: Founders Category:SpotQuest Category:Male Category:Hero